


We Shall Meet In The Place Where There Is No Darkness

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is not emo at all, Character Death, Hux is a cinnamon roll, M/M, Minor Violence, Poe/Finn Implied, TV play Arrow inspired, Vigilante, but feisty, my first fic of all
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka垃圾的绿箭AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bigger They Come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thrilled to quote a line of 1984 as my title, because I know this shitty work cannot compare with George Orwell's masterpiece in the slightest. And most of the subheadings are from Cool&Lam series, brilliant detective fictions written by Erle Stanley Gardner. I'm really really sorry for using words from these two outstanding authors in my trashy fanfic.

夜色中出现两个身影，在远处酒吧的霓虹灯照耀下，显得有些边缘模糊。左边的影子纤细修长，即使如此昏暗的月光也暗淡不了那一头柔软的红发；右边是一个稍低的年轻人，从头到脚几乎都是黑色，只有苍白的面孔从压低的帽子和围巾的缝隙中露出来。  
Hux和Mitaka肩并肩走在深秋的夜里，寒风阵阵，Hux腹诽着，又把大衣领子往高拽了拽，戴着手套的手紧紧抓着皮包带。他可不想在下班的路上被抢，该死的brendol，非要把酒吧开在贫民窟里，说是要给这里带来一些活力，结果现在他接过老brendol的公司撒手不管，酒吧就落到了Hux手里。Hux其实挺喜欢这份工作，他喜欢把酒吧管理的井井有条，他喜欢条理，喜欢事物总是在自己的掌控之中，喜欢把一切都简化到最少，这些，都带给他极大的满足感和成就感，让他不再感到自己是原来老brendol嘴里那个软弱无力的男孩。Mitaka是Hux从小就认识的朋友，他们一同上中学，大学，甚至一起参军，退伍。两人有不少共同语言，包括对于整洁的苛求，对秩序的向往，对在军队里成就一番事业的渴望。  
不知为何，今天的夜不像往常那样，喧嚣声从远方被市中心灯光照亮的天边传来；夜很静，唯一的声音便是他们脚下咯吱作响的干枯树叶。不对劲，Hux隐约觉得自己忽略了什么重要的细节。  
又过了一会，没有任何动静，Hux暗暗责备自己想的太多，并一遍遍提醒自己不是在战场上。  
他没有发现前方拐角处一个一闪而过的黑色身影。

 

“嘿！给我停下！”那个不知从哪跳出来穿着黑色帽兜的人抓了Hux的公文包就跑，旁边的Mitaka跟着Hux边追边掏出手机报警，妈的，墨菲定律！Hux心中大骂，后悔没有相信自己的直觉。  
黑色帽兜男没有料到Hux这么能追，慌不择路，一头撞上了正在执勤的警察，被抓了个正着，Hux上前几步，一把夺回公文包，怒视这个不知好歹的小贼。  
帽兜被拽下来，露出一张年轻的脸，看起来和Hux差不了几岁，在昏暗发黄的路灯光照射下，一个巨大而且有些歪的鼻子占据了脸的一大半面积，布满了大大小小黑痣的脸颊因为他不满地撇嘴而向一边倾斜，脸的右半边被鼻子的阴影遮盖，使得这张本身就不够对称的脸看起来更加歪斜，实在是怪极了。  
小贼突然抬眼，对上了Hux的视线，哦！他的眼睛可真是漂亮！这可能是这张脸上唯一完美的地方了，棕色的瞳仁，边缘上有淡金色的光点，整个眼睛在鼻子的阴影里显得格外深邃。  
世界就是这么奇妙，没有什么是完完全全的丑陋，也没有完美这一说，虽然Hux心里十分希望这不是事实。  
意识到自己在盯着他看，Hux咳嗽一声转开了眼。  
回到警局，警官受理了Hux的报案，那个叫Ben的年轻人不满地坐在审讯室里，嘲讽的眼神不时地撇向Hux和Mitaka。  
本来就不爽的Hux被这么一瞥，更是气不打一处来，小声的咒骂从咬紧的牙缝中钻出来，mitaka这个该死的怎么还在偷笑！“fucking...fuck!”心烦意乱地转身来到走廊里，想要抽根烟来平息自己的情绪，禁止吸烟的标识却明晃晃地挂在墙上，Hux又暗暗骂了几句，不耐烦地来回踱步。

 

“Hux先生指控你抢劫，对此，你有什么要说的？”  
审讯室里，Ben低着头，沉默不语。强烈的单向照明灯光投向他，使得他脸部的轮廓格外突出，脸颊在颧骨的阴影里显得有些凹陷，而好看的眼睛则隐藏在眉骨下方的阴影中。Hux在单面反光玻璃的另一边观察着，就在他以为今晚可能一无所获的时候，Ben慢慢眨了眨眼，抬起头来，微微皱了皱眉，金棕色的眼睛流露出悲伤的神情，好像冰冷清冽的河水淌过Hux的内心：“我妈妈病的很重，我需要钱。”  
“那也不代表你就要上街强抢啊。”警官讽刺的腔调十分明显。  
“她是个瘾君子，你知道的，Vertigo。而我们住在贫民窟，根本没人会想要雇佣我，找工作简直难于上天。你知道钱可不是从天上掉下来的。”Ben耸了耸肩，转开视线，定定地盯着桌上一个不存在的点。  
Hux僵住了，Vertigo。两年前，Hux无法想象没有它的生活，只要一片，就可以逃离现实，战场上的硝烟、战友的残肢断臂、头顶飞过的子弹、身上泥土混着鲜血的气息，所有梦魇都不复存在，仿佛他可以永远在虚无中飘荡，残破的意识远离苍白瘦削的躯体，痛苦的回忆不过只是一个梦。  
Mitaka轻轻用胳膊肘推了他一下，Hux才如梦初醒地甩了甩头，手上传来阵阵刺痛，在墙边的阴影中，他低下头，发现自己的掌心上出现了浅浅的白痕。  
警官已经出了审讯室，“Hux先生，您的指控成立，这个家伙会被关上几个月的。”  
Hux吸了一口气，尽量使语气平稳：“我要撤销对他的指控。”  
Mitaka和警官不可置信地看着他，眉毛都几乎要抬到头顶。  
“...反正我的包也找回来了，什么东西都没丢，所以我就想...对，撤销指控。看起来他也不是什么坏人...所以.....”  
“好吧，”警官叹了口气，“我去办手续，不过我要警告您，有些人永远不是看上去那么单纯。”

注：vertigo，Arrow里一种神经毒品，长期服用会对大脑神经造成伤害。


	2. Gentle Is The Night

西方远处的天边，火红的夕阳射出最后几丝红光，照亮了形态遒劲的，厚厚的一层云，它们微微向着太阳卷曲，使人甚至可以看到光线照射到云层表面又被反射，而那变得更加虚弱的反射光线直对残阳，形成了一种奇妙的景观，就好像是两面不能完全反射光线对立放置的镜子，无数个倒影，越来越远，愈来愈淡，直至无穷。沿着这里向东望去，天色由红变橙，再变黄，变紫，直至最终成为深蓝，直至能看到天幕底部黯淡的星光。  
Hux站在窗前，望着这景色出神。距离上次的抢包事件已经过去一星期了，可是他却不能把那个人完全挤出自己的大脑。Hux从来不认为自己是那种共情能力很强的人，但这个人，他的妈妈，Vertigo，让他无法不去回想两年以前的自己，浑浑噩噩，不能从过去的阴影中脱离出来，行尸走肉。他无法停止自己对于帮助这个家庭的渴望，在Hux家族里，从来没有人这么关心过他，即使是他的毒瘾愈演愈烈的那段日子。  
躺在床上，翻来覆去，彻夜无眠，hux脑子里一遍一遍放着自己原来在军队服役时犯的错，在无休止的拉锯战中所失去的战友，在那之前，他甚至根本没有什么真正的朋友。Hux平躺着，双手交叠放在腹部，水绿色的眼睛死死盯着天花板，仔细用目光描绘上面细细的裂缝，希望以此来分散自己的注意，可他的思维却不停地跳回那一晚，Finn倒下的场景历历在目，失去平日的戏谑光彩而变得空洞的眼神，暗红的血从他的头侧蜿蜒地流下，在地面上积成了一小滩，那滩血看起来是黑色的。无论月光有多么清亮皎洁。  
当清晨第一缕阳光刚刚冲破黑暗，Hux便从床上弹了起来，洗脸时，镜子里的自己看起来比平时更加苍白，没精打采极了，他恼火地抓了抓头发，终于下定了决心：  
他需要去见Ben。

 

"喂？嘿！Thanisson, 你能不能帮我一个忙......对，你是不是认识警察9分局的......"Thanisson是原来和Hux一起在VA的工作人员，和各方人士都有不少关系。  
挂掉电话，Hux攥着手里写着地址的纸片，穿好衣服，下楼，大步向贫民窟走去。  
一处破旧的小型公寓出现在面前，Hux踮起脚尖跨过路边的污水沟，站到了公寓的门前，铁红色大门已经锈迹斑斑，表面的油漆正在一块块剥落下来，依稀看得出是门铃的按钮早已满是油污，粘住了不少的灰尘与不知几种生物的毛发。Hux厌恶地耸耸鼻子，抬起自己戴着细羊皮手套的右手，轻轻敲了两下。  
没人来开门，Hux走进了一步仔细听，屋子里一点动静都没有，他回到刚刚的位置站好，准备再敲。  
门突然吱啦一声，猛地被打开了一条缝，高大黑发青年的头探了出来：”干嘛？“  
”嗨，我是...“  
”Armitage Hux先生，您找我有何贵干？“Ben粗鲁地打断了hux，不耐烦的盯着他。  
在日光下，Ben看起来居然挺英俊的，柔软的嘴唇，没有了光线不佳时显得那么巨大歪斜的鼻子，当然菱形眼睛还是不变地好看， 不知道为什么，他的整个面部轮廓总有一种把人往里吸的深邃感，像黑洞，Hux心想，连光都逃不掉。  
”我...之前在警察局听你说你家的情况，你妈妈她..."  
" Yeah, what do you care?“他再一次打断Hux说。  
”我了解那种感觉！我是说，Vertigo。那很严重..."Hux并不想告诉这个只见过两面的人自己的过去，毕竟他不是一个善于分享的人。  
”你就那么相信我说的一定是真的？”Ben嘲讽地偏着嘴笑了笑，“嗯？“  
Hux条件反射地张嘴想要反驳，却一句话都说不出来，他没想到Ben竟会这样回答，大脑当机了好几秒。  
“您这么高贵的身份不适合出现在这里，别再来找我了！”Ben趁Hux出神，甩下这么一句就消失在了门后。

 

震耳欲聋的电子音乐不知疲倦地响着，疯狂的醉醺醺的派对人群不停地随着音乐摇晃，忙完大部分工作的Hux疲惫地坐在二楼的小型室内露台上，脑子迅速运作，琢磨着ben的行为。他肯定有什么说不出的困难，他肯定需要帮助，Hux没来由地觉得自己对ben负有责任，该死的！Hux心里骂道，决定明天再去那所破旧公寓碰碰运气。  
”怎么了？今天你一天都不在状态，一切都还好吧？“  
Hux讨厌别人用这种语气和他讲话，他难道还照顾不好自己？就算说话的是Mitaka，他还是对着Mitaka做了一个不爽的表情：”没事！一切都很好。“刻意加重了很好两字的发音，Mitaka对他吐了吐舌头。他知道如果Hux不愿说，不管再怎么逼问也没用。他只需要确定Hux不是又犯PTSD就行，就刚才Hux的伶牙俐齿来说，完全没有任何问题。

第二天，Hux并没有一大早就往贫民窟跑，他先好好地泡了一个澡，热水放松了他因为噩梦而绷紧僵硬的肌肉，又仔细刮掉了长出的薄薄一层橘色胡茬，用一点发蜡把头发全部梳到耳后。然后Hux坐在早餐桌边，悠闲的读了半小时书。充分享受清晨时光后，Hux起身，穿上风衣，戴好手套、围巾，又一次走入深秋的寒风中。  
砰。砰。砰。他皱着眉头瘪着嘴使劲敲Ben的门。门被更加暴力地整个扯开，Ben直直地站在他面前。  
”你要干什么？“  
”不管你说的是不是真的，我都想要帮助你。我知道你需要帮助。“Hux暗示地瞅了瞅Ben杂乱不堪的公寓。  
”我不需要你这种富二代的施舍！“Ben低吼，”这对你来说算什么？嗯？只不过又一个在你们虚伪慈善名单上的名字而已！“  
这话极度地冒犯了Hux：”你什么都不懂！”他涨红了脸，“你以为我们都是些什么人？你以为我们的生活有那么好过？！“  
”至少你们吃穿不愁。"Ben阴暗地答道。  
Hux又一次哑口无言。他转身就走，听到Ben在后面喊道：“你不应该总是出现在这里！这儿对你来说不安全！”  
操他的Ben！人都走了还紧咬不放！Hux头也不回，加快了脚步。  
刚走到一座废弃的立交桥下，就有三个不怀好意的小混混围了上来。  
”穿的这么好一定很有钱”  
“你看他还是个ginger! 我最喜欢红毛小美人了“  
”嘿red！给我们施舍点吧？“其中一个向前一步，贪婪的看着Hux。  
然后他就被Hux用一记漂亮的右勾拳打倒了。  
剩下两个看情势不对，一拥而上，这两个比刚刚那个要壮实一点，Hux意识到自己寡不敌众，在心里默默盘算下一步该怎么走。  
一个黑色身影突然出现在他们三个中间，Hux还没反应过来，那个叫他红毛小美人的智障已经躺在地上，意识模糊了。“Ben？”Hux半信半疑。“shut up！”Ben沮丧的声音。  
ben借助自己奔跑的动力一手撑墙，一跃而起，空翻了一圈落在第三个人的背后，抬起胳膊给了那人一个肘击，结束了这场战斗。  
”告诉过你不要来这里了吧？“Ben得意洋洋。  
”你跟踪我？！“  
“这里不安全。我总得让你还能回去接手你老爸的大公司嘛。”  
“你为什么总要试图让别人讨厌你？就像刚刚在你家那样？“  
”我可不愿意接受你们的施舍。”ben还是那副装出来的讨厌样子。  
“你需要一份工作。”  
“没人会雇我的。”  
“You know what? 我有一间酒吧，就在那边拐角，刚好缺服务员，想试试吗？”Hux尽量随意地说道。  
"......好吧。"  
"明晚8点来参加面试，别忘了。"Hux把写着酒吧地址的名片递给Ben，转身离开。


	3. In The Waking Hours

Starkiller市里有一个义警。  
她身材高大，身手敏捷，几乎每夜都会出没，打击犯罪，永远穿着一身银灰色的铠甲，来无影去无踪。这便是人们能掌握到关于她的所有信息。  
而Hux是为数不多几个知道她有一头金发的人。  
”Hey, 发生什么了？你看起来很沮丧。"Phasma轻轻捶了一下Hux的肩膀。她晚上午夜前在这里做调酒师。  
”没什么，你知道，烂事常有。“  
Ben根本没来，八点半的时候Hux还抱有一线希望，结果现在已经十一点了，那个该死的大个子却还连个影都没有。  
“到底怎么了？”Hux嗅到了一丝威胁。  
Hux来到吧台边坐下，一手撑着脸： ”唉，什么都瞒不过你。好吧，简单来说，我上周被抢了包，然后我昨天给那个人一份酒吧的工作，现在已经过了约好的时间三个小时，他还没出现。“  
Phasma眉毛都快抬到头顶了：”你给了抢你的人一份工作？你确认你真的还好？“  
“我当然......”红晕渐渐爬上Hux的脸。尴尬？难为情？他自己也不知道为什么。  
“So it's a date.”Phasma一丝调侃意味的语气让Hux脸更红了。  
“I don't do date.”Hux沮丧地把脸埋进手里。  
“你知道，有些时候尝试些新东西对你有好处。”  
“我......”  
“你明天应该去找他。对你精神健康有益。”  
说完这句，Phasma离开准备去进行自己每晚的“小活动”，留下hux一个人在这里越变越红。

 

泥土的冰冷从膝盖一路向上爬，传到拷在背后的双手，传到Hux的胸骨。  
“原来大名鼎鼎的金丝雀也有失算的时候。”  
Hux攥紧拳头。咬紧牙关防止自己低吼出声。  
“你是打算把文件交出来呢，还是想看着你的同伴死呢？”Snoke的微笑让人恶心。  
与Hux一样，Mitaka和Finn跪在地上，只不过他们背对着Snoke。  
“文件不在我手里！我们到那里时东西已经不见了！”Hux绝望地吼。  
“是时候决定谁生谁死了，Hux！是这个苍白的小东西，还是Finn？”手枪左右摆动。  
Hux看向Finn，Finn笑了笑，“别担心，没人会怪你，这不是你的错。 ”  
他又看向mitaka, 后者摇摇头，Hux知道他也做好了准备。  
“看来是这个小家伙。”Snoke举起枪，对准Mitaka的后脑。  
“No！NO！”Hux挣扎着站起来，前冲几步挡在Mitaka后面。  
“很好，看来你做出了选择。”  
枪声在树林中回荡，Finn头侧涌出暗色的血，Snoke人影全无。  
Hux疲惫地倒下，脸上挂满泪痕，但是他丝毫没有察觉。他感觉不到刺骨的寒冷，也听不到候鸟被惊动飞走的翅膀拍击声。唯一他能感觉到的，就是从心底升腾起的酸楚，渐渐蔓延全身，产生Hux无法控制的颤抖、抽噎：“我..我救不了他！我不该不等后援就行动，我是个自负的傻子！这全是我的错！”  
他不知道自己在跟谁说话。  
他恨自己。  
“有时候你救不了所有人，但这不代表这些全该背负在你身上。”  
Hux猛地睁开眼睛。  
Mitaka的声音还在耳边环绕，Hux从泪水濡湿的枕头上爬起来，腿抖得几乎要支撑不住自己。梦游一样的飘到墙角，Hux在地毯上坐下，蜷成一团，双手紧紧抱着小腿。  
为什么死的不是我？应该是我，长眠在那冻土下。Hux不禁去幻想死亡的感觉，冰冷刺骨，他迫切的希望能有什么东西来吞噬他，什么都好。  
挣扎着爬起来，打开窗，十月下旬的寒风吹进空荡荡的房间，窗帘摇曳。他终于感到了满足。

 

Hux被窗边吹进的冷雨惊醒，才发现自己竟然就在地上蜷着睡着了，手脚冰凉，他缓慢地站起来。  
坐在窗台上，Hux手里捧着还冒着气的热巧克力，披一件毛呢大衣，呆滞地盯着窗外不停飘落的雨滴，它们下落的速度突然加快，连成了一条条雨线。  
等到思绪终于不再游离，他立刻起身，暗骂自己的软弱，穿好衣服，再一次投入秋雨的怀抱。  
”Ben！我知道你在里面！别给我装没人！“敲了半分钟门，Hux已经冻得瑟瑟发抖。Fucking Hell！今天怎么变得这么冷！  
门开了，Hux被一只强壮的胳膊拽了进去。  
”抱歉，以为是我爸。”Ben挠了挠头，“操！你衣服都湿了，等我一下。”  
脱掉外套，Hux仔细观察公寓的内部构造——除了有点杂乱以外，这里意外的十分舒适：破旧的木地板表面擦得非常干净，餐桌上摆着古董一样的烛台，客厅另一头的书架也一尘不染，而沙发...软软的沙发上有许多姜黄色的毛，Hux好奇地走近，一只黄白相间的猫挤在两个靠垫中间，懒洋洋地眯着眼睛打呼噜，只有不时随声音转动的耳朵证明它没有睡着。  
”哦，那是Milicent。”Ben拿着一条厚厚的浴巾回来，从后面轻轻把Hux裹住，“她喜欢你。”  
”额，什么？“Hux抓住浴巾的边缘，Ben把手缩回去，擦过Hux的肩头。Hux抖了一下。  
”Milicent，她对所有陌生人都又抓又咬，你是个例外。”Ben还站在他后面，Hux甚至能感觉到Ben身上辐射出的热量。  
Hux在沙发上坐下，小心地向Milicent伸出手，摸了摸她的头。Milicent发出舒服的咕噜声，向这只手蹭去。  
“她果然喜欢你。”Ben在旁边不可置信地说。  
Hux伸手把Milicent抱到腿上，轻挠她的下巴：“这是你的猫？”他视线黏在姜毛猫身上，头也不抬地问。  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是你看起来不像会养宠物的人。”Hux抬头，发现Ben在对他微笑。  
Hux突然就来气：“你昨天晚上去哪了？”  
“我表妹病了，我得陪她去医院。”Ben沉默地低头，眼神飘忽，抬手拽了拽头发，“对不起。”  
“噢！没事，没事......”Hux觉得自己反而成了坏人，“我可以再给你一次机会。”  
“...谢谢。”Ben看起来还是不大情愿。  
“Come on, 只是份工作而已！”Hux灵光一闪，“你难道害怕改变，我是说，你不相信生活会变好？”  
Ben正要反驳，突然想到了什么似的，闭上了嘴，沉默在屋子里蔓延开来。  
最终，他点了点头。  
Hux知道自己说中了。  
“那么，晚上八点，别再放我鸽子了。”  
“好。”

 

Hux紧张地盯着表，七点半，还有半小时。  
”所以你真的喜欢他！“Phasma有些惊讶地凑上来。  
”I do...like his cat.“  
”这么说你都进过他家了！“  
”停！停！我知道你要把话题往哪引，趁早别想！”  
Phasma举起双手：”好！行！我闭嘴。“她做了一个拉拉链的手势。  
”他叫什么名字？“安静了几秒，phasma好死不死又凑上来问。  
”......“  
”不想告诉我？嗯？得了吧我知道你憋不住。”  
”Ben！他叫Ben！“Hux有点急。  
”That's my name.“  
突然出现在他身后的Ben差点没把Hux吓死，Hux从椅子上跳起来，死死盯住phasma请求救援。  
Phasma抛给他一个无奈的表情。  
”哦，很高兴见到你。“Phasma冷静地伸出手。  
”哦！我也是。“这下反倒是Ben听起来手足无措了。  
Hux面无表情地转身，至少他觉得是，Ben又站得过近了，Hux一抬头就直直看进那对漂亮的金棕色眼睛里。  
”很高兴你来了。“Hux客套地说，”你有什么技能？“  
”你想让我做什么？“Ben微笑着向前伸了一点脖子，眼神有一丝调笑，故意低沉地说，怕Hux听不见似的，他又挪了挪，更加缩短了两人脸之间的距离。  
”...你会调酒吗？“这是蹦进Hux空白大脑里的第一个问题。  
”幸运的是，我会，还做的相当不错。“Ben的眼神一下亮了起来，仍带着之前的那丝调笑。  
”做给我看。“Hux后退一步，朝吧台方向示意。  
Ben驾轻就熟地走到吧台旁，顺手拿起Shaker：”想喝什么？“  
”Pina Colada。“  
Ben挑眉，似乎被逗乐了。他拿出冰块，凤梨汁，椰奶，朗姆酒，依次加入Shaker里，开始摇晃，手臂上的肌肉线条流畅。拿出高脚杯，缓慢将酒倒入，切一片菠萝，架在杯边上。  
”好了。“Ben双手捧杯放在Hux面前的杯垫上，做一个鞠躬的手势”哦！忘了吸管。“他伸手捞了一只吸管放到杯子里，手堪堪滑过Hux的脸。  
”我爸教我的，他原来...很在行。“看到Hux惊讶的表情，Ben解释。  
Hux赶快喝了一口来掩饰自己的脸红，随即发出赞美的啧啧声：”我都想解雇Phasma了！“  
Phasma在远处做了个鬼脸，她不论在哪总能听见Hux说她坏话。  
”Thanks.“Ben挠挠头，看来这是他难为情时的习惯动作。  
”你现在就可以开工了，我们一直缺调酒师。”Ben点点头，立刻转入工作状态。

楼上，办公室里，Mitaka在聚精会神地校对这个季度的营业额。Hux从门缝挤进来：”你知道，我雇了Ben.“  
”谁？“Mitaka注意力全在电脑上。  
”就是那个--“  
”操！那个劫匪？“瞬间得到Mitaka的全部注意让Hux有点坐立不安，”我当时以为你在开玩笑，你真的--雇了他？！“  
”额...对，是这样。“Hux耸肩。  
”我不喜欢他。“Mitaka皱了皱自己的小鼻子。  
”嘿，别这样，他其实挺不错的，你只是没认识他--“  
”好吧，我或许--只是或许！会试着去不讨厌他。“  
Hux被逗乐了：”这真是个好开头。“停顿一下，”那我先下去了，你继续忙。“  
”等等，Armitage，我有点事，今天晚上不回去了。“语调居然有些害羞。  
”你有什么事？“Hux狐疑的靠在门框上。  
”是...是一个约会。“  
Hux竖了一个大拇指：“可以啊小子。”  
”I know.“Mitaka的白眼翻上天。

注：Pina Colada，一种热带鸡尾酒。搜到的英语介绍： The piña colada (Spanish, strained pineapple: piña, pineapple + colada, strained) is a sweet, rum-based cocktail made with light rum, coconut cream, and pineapple juice, usually served either blended or shaken with ice.


	4. Right Action

真冷，Hux边走边想着自己房间里温暖舒适的大床，虽然戴着手套，可他的手还是不可避免地冻僵了，Hux怀疑自己就算不戴手套也不会更冷了。Ben在旁边只穿了一件夹克，却看起来暖和的多，Hux暗暗嫉妒Ben的体质与块头。  
没错，Hux邀请ben下班后和他一起走夜路，“反正顺路。"他记得自己是这么说的。  
“所以你参过军。”Ben的声音从耳边传来，带着一丝刻意营造的随意。  
“嗯哼。”Hux不置可否。  
“金丝雀，如果我没记错的话。”  
Hux心中警铃大作，他后退一步：“你怎么知道的？”  
“当时我自己也在军中，咱们还见过几面。”  
“what the fuck?”被自己声音吓到，Hux哆嗦了一下，“我怎么没有任何印象？”  
“我戴着那个头盔，圆圆的，黑色的？”Ben用手比划头盔的形状。  
“Kylo.fucking.Ren.”Hux嫌弃地说。  
“Just Kylo Ren.”  
“你就是那个每次都要质疑我决定的水桶头！我们总共一起执行过两次任务，就两次！你都不得消停。”Hux用手捂住脸，沮丧地叹气。  
“水桶头？你就是这么叫我的？”Kylo Ren，不对，Ben，在旁边仰头大笑，“你知道我们当时叫你什么吗？”  
Hux从手指的缝隙中间偷偷往外看：“什么？”  
“GingerBirdy”  
“靠！你叫我什么？”  
“要怪就怪你那愚蠢的代号和你的红毛。” Ben耸肩。  
“你以为你们能好到哪去？Knights of Ren? 一群特种部队过来的白痴，自以为是，指手画脚。”  
“别撅嘴，这个表情不适合你。”Ben伸手去挠Hux的下巴，hux向后躲，抬手拍开他。  
“你知道，他们都死了，除了我。”停顿一会，Ben严肃地说。  
“对不起。”  
“这不是你的错。”Ben轻声说。  
后半程在沉默中进行，Ben的公寓门口，两人互相道了晚安，在听见关门声后，hux加快脚步，走入夜色中。

 

鼻腔里还蔓延着硝烟的气息，Hux从噩梦中惊醒。他耳边还缠绕着人们痛苦的哭号。那场事故...袭击，一枚未检测到的炸弹，把他们所有人送回了国——大部分死了，包括Poe，剩下的——Hux，Mitaka，以及几个中士，全都因为受伤无法继续服役而被送了回来。hux大腿骨折，韧带撕裂，花了整整半年的时间才康复。而心灵的创伤花了他两年，直到现在，他还常常惊醒。

Hux打开电视，新闻上报道着The Bard昨晚新送进局子里的罪犯，Phasma最近真够忙的，Hux好奇她是怎么每天只睡五个多小时还能这么有活力，至少电视里的Phasma--The Bard上蹿下跳，将罪犯源源不断的输入监狱。吟游诗人，Hux撇撇嘴，Phasma给自己起了个如此文雅的名字，好像每晚狂殴坏蛋的不是她一样。  
手机震动，一个陌生号码，才早上九点，谁？Hux有些恼火：”喂？“  
”开门。“  
Hux揉揉眼：”等等，你谁？“  
”Kylo fucking Ren。至少你是这么叫我的。“Ben的声音。  
Hux突然焦虑起来，自己还穿着睡衣，头发稻草堆一样，还有，Ben是怎么知道他住哪的？  
”等一下！“他冲门外喊，小步跑去衣帽间。

门开了，Hux穿了衬衫休闲裤，头发还是乱乱的。Ben手里捧着咖啡和一个外卖袋，“早饭。”他抬手示意。  
Hux侧身把他让进来：“你是怎么--？”  
“Phasma.”Ben顺手把早餐放在桌上。  
“所以现在你们成了好哥们？”Hux嘲讽。  
Ben把甜甜圈从袋子里拿出来，递给Hux，他自己的那个已经进了嘴：“Here.”他囔囔，注意力被电视吸引，Hux自然地接过，走到桌边拿起咖啡，肩膀和Ben只有一扎之遥。  
“Cool, isn't it?”他用下巴指指电视，”我是说，这个义警。“  
Hux想到Phasma的脸，扑哧一声笑了出来，Ben肯定不知道：“是呀，cool.”  
Ben挑眉：“笑什么？”  
“没什么，就是想到了‘水桶头’。”  
“去你的。”  
“所以，你找我什么事？”  
“你的酒吧，我有几个改造建议。”Ben有点不确定。  
“所以你现在又是室内设计师了？”Hux微微抬头，戏谑地看着Ben，他们身高差不多，可能Ben比他高上个几公分，不过横向来看，Ben几乎是他的两倍，看起来军队生活对他有益，hux心想。  
“好吧，你有什么建议？”Hux坐下，双手交叉，放在桌上。  
“现在，吧台几乎是在酒吧大厅的正中央，一个岛，但这样人们只能围绕吧台活动，也就是说吧台挡住了路，很不方便。”Ben用手指在桌面上比划，”如果--把它移到墙边，“他指着大门斜对面的一堵墙，“既方便客人活动，也不会导致调酒师穿过人群，我是说，如果他要离开吧台的话。”  
看Hux没有回答，他更加不确定地问：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“事实上...这是个十分完美的建议。”  
“真的？”ben眨眨眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你的建议已经被采纳。”Hux得意地笑，“我们下周开工。”  
“Wow！Thank you Hu--Boss.”Ben伸手，越过桌子，拍了拍Hux的肩。

 

“他真的...哈！尿裤了？”他们并肩坐着，Ben正在给他讲服役期间他们上级文职官的糗事，Hux笑得上气不接下气。  
“真的。”Ben抬眉，狡黠地弯弯嘴角，从凳子上转身，伸手把Hux半长的发丝拨到耳后。  
笑声渐渐淡了下去，他们现在已经面对面，Ben压低身子，叉开腿和Hux并齐的膝盖相挨，微微抬头，半卷的黑色长发滑到肩上。屋子里突然间安静得令人害怕。他望进Hux水绿色的眼睛里，手轻轻搭在Hux脸侧。  
Hux瞳孔放大，屏住呼吸，当Ben前倾用手掌整个托住Hux脸颊，视线落在他的嘴唇上时，Hux起身推开了他：“我...对不起，我不能...”  
“为什么...怎么了？”Ben瞬间收回手，在凳子上坐直，低头盯着自己的手背，“...我以为你喜欢我？”  
“我是喜欢你。”Hux沮丧地说。他双手撑着桌面，背对桌子站在Ben旁边，“我只是...不能”  
“对不起...我不该--”Ben的声音充满歉意。  
“不是你的错...只是...”Hux欲言又止，“对不起。”

“So……friends？”尴尬的沉默过后，Ben伸手。  
“friends. ”Hux微笑着和他握了手，和Ben一起走到门口，“晚上见？”  
“好，晚上见。“Ben打开门，伸手抓了抓hux蓬松的红发，“拜，Ginger。”  
Hux拜拜手：”Buckethead.“


	5. Beware The Dead

Hux回屋，刚在沙发上找了个舒服的位置坐好，他的手机疯狂地震动起来，Phasma。  
“睡不着？”Hux调侃。  
“你看新闻没？”Phasma听起来居然有些焦急。  
“嗯哼。”他漫不经心地回，“你送进局子的家伙有什么问题吗？”  
“换台！”Phasma命令。  
Hux懒洋洋地拿起遥控器，换到了Starkiller新闻台，闯入视线的景象让他吓了一跳。  
“你看到了？”Phasma轻声说，“你家出事了，现在新闻上全是这个。”  
Hux Consolidated大楼反复出现在屏幕上，字幕写着：重磅！Hux企业涉嫌倒卖国家机密！  
播音员现在已经开始报道他们公司股价的大跳水，hux颤抖地抓起手机，拨通了brendol Jr的号码。  
“喂？你看到新闻了？“电话那头一片喧嚣，Brendol的声音疲惫。  
“是真的吗?”  
“怎么可能！我们从来没见过警察找到的所谓’证据‘！是有人栽赃陷害！“brendol的语速很快，“马上要开新闻发布会，我先挂了，你也小心点。”Hux还没来得及回话，线路已经掐断了。  
回过神来，Hux死死盯住电视屏幕，希望能再了解一些相关信息。播音员喋喋不休地重复着警察的搜查结果，和随之而来的股价大跌，穿插出现公司大楼、老brendol的照片。  
Hux叹气，关上了电视。  
手机又开始震动了，是老brendol，坏预兆。  
“是不是你干的？”一上来就指责，真是典型的Brendol Sr风格，Hux没有回答，“怎么不说话了？我就知道！以你在军队里那点破作为，你真以为自己能行了是不是？是不是别人给你点好处你就不要自己的原则了？你这个意志薄弱的小孩！”  
“不是我。“Hux尽量平静地说，左手攥紧桌边，“我不可能干这种事的，就像Brendol说的，有人栽赃。”  
“Fine！”吼完这句，老家伙挂断了电话。  
Brendol Sr平时和Hux关系就不太好，一个月电话也打不了两次，见了面就以上下级相称，老家伙从来看不上他，一半是因为Hux自幼便十分瘦弱，不是他希望的那样，拥有传统领导人的气派；另一半Hux一直感觉模糊，没办法，他永远猜不透Brendol Sr。这事一出，他深表怀疑老Brendol要和他断绝父子关系。  
Hux从来不记得自己的母亲，他唯一朦胧的印象，便是常在梦中出现的一缕红发，和母亲咯咯笑时从她胸膛上传来的令人安心的震颤，老Brendol从来没提过他们的母亲，问Brendol Jr，对方也都是眼神飘忽，低声说他们离婚了便不再吭声。Hux估计母亲八成是无法忍受老Brendol时时刻刻想要控制别人的毛病，才会一声不响地离去。他希望她能过上正常的生活，远离Hux家的纷争。最好去欧洲，Hux想，那里就算老Brendol都鞭长莫及。

 

“Bad day？”Ben拉开椅子，坐在Hux身旁。  
“Shitty.”Hux扶额叹气。他下午一出公寓就被记者狗仔们围追堵截，费了好大的劲才从人群中挤出来，一路小跑着逃进酒吧。  
“So...your brother said it was a set up.”  
“就我们目前所知，很不幸，是的。”  
“我很抱歉。”Ben温暖的手轻轻覆在Hux的小臂上，“你知道谁可能会这么做？”  
“竞争对手？不太像，他们一般只会挖掘点花边新闻。“hux抬眼看着Ben，一缕姜红色发丝从耳后掉出，“我不知道。”  
“嘿，别担心。”Ben安慰，抬起放在Hux小臂上的手把发丝重新别好，“相信一切都会好起来的。”  
“Hux！”Phasma在一边招手，“过来，我有事跟你说。”  
Hux握了握Ben的大手，起身走向Phasma。

Phasma神秘兮兮地把他拉到角落，低声说：“有事不对劲，我最近一直在跟进一条线索，查一个在市里搞破坏的家伙，结果意外发现几个你曾经的战友，除了Mitaka，都从监控网络中消失了，到现在应该有36小时了。”  
“那这和Brendol的公司有什么关系？”Hux感到背后汗毛倒竖。  
“在你们公司发现的国家机密，你知道那文件里写的是什么吗？”  
Hux僵硬地摇摇头，Phasma接着说：“是一份当时你们执行任务时的任务明细，你们做的都是些脏活，如果我没记错的话？而这份文件只有你们这几个活着回来的人才知道。”  
“你认为是那几个失踪的人透露的消息？”  
“是的。”  
“可是给谁？他们不可能会害我，我们关系相当好...除非...”Hux几乎不敢再往下想。  
“他们很有可能处在危险中。”Phasma说，“最坏的可能，他们已经死了。”   
“我知道，做好最坏的打算。”Hux点头，“那我们现在怎么办？”  
“你最好和Ben谈谈，看看他知道什么。”  
“Yes, ma'am.”Hux敬了个礼，紧张地勾勾嘴角。  
“Phasma说了什么？”看到Hux凝重的表情，Ben问。  
“关于我家的那些破事。”Hux偏头，示意远处在播报Brendol新闻发布会的电视机，“合理怀疑——有人抓了和我一起服役的战友，逼问出我们任务明细档案存放的地方，潜入档案室偷出文件，栽赃到我们头上。”Hux一口气说完，“而这个’有人‘，我们没有关于他--或是她的任何信息。或许你能知道点什么？”  
Ben深吸一口气：“我可以去问问我妈，她应该有进入数据库的权限。”  
“你妈...怎么？”  
“我的全名是Ben Organa-Solo。”Ben叹气。  
“What the......“Hux手在空中比划，找不到合适的形容词，“Fucking...fuck！你妈妈，是...前将军？！”  
“嗯哼。那就是我参军的原因。“  
“你总能不断给我惊喜。”Hux嘲讽，“等等，那这意味着你姥爷是--”  
“臭名昭著的Darth Vader，是的。”ben耸肩。  
“而且你姥姥是皇室！Oh，fuck.”Hux双手捏住Ben的脸，好让他停止得意的贱笑，“可怜的小家伙，你身上发生了什么？一点好基因都没遗传到，看看这张脸！”他发出夸张的啧啧声。  
Ben抬手抓住他的一双手腕，起身：“走，我们去找我妈。"  
“现在？”  
“现在。”Ben拽着Hux向门口走去。

 

Hux按时到达约好的咖啡馆，早上9点，他看看收银台后面墙上的表。Mitaka在角落的小桌边朝他招手，另一只手松松抓着自己的咖啡杯。  
“早上好。”Hux在Mitaka对面坐下，拿起给他点好的Espresso抿了一口。  
“你们家的事...怎么样？”Mitaka小心地问。  
“别担心，Ben和我在查了。”  
“Ben？你们都这么亲近了？”Mitaka撅嘴，故意酸溜溜地说。  
“事实上，我们查到了一些线索。”Hux无视他，“他母亲那里的确资料丰富。”  
“谁？”  
“Leia Organa.”  
Mitaka下巴都要掉到地上了，hux得意地笑，看着Mitaka被打了一拳一样皱在一起的五官，这孩子被吓傻了，他心想。  
“他...他是Leia Organa的儿子？！！”Mitaka感觉要背过气去了，“That's so fucking...Cool.”  
两人安静地喝了一会咖啡，Mitaka又给自己点了个牛角包，Hux盯着窗外思考昨晚他们发现的让人不寒而栗的一张监控截图——毕竟没人会忘记Snoke的脸。他是怎么活下来的？Hux记得很清楚Snoke死在了那场爆炸里。更重要的是，他到底要干什么？  
“不管怎样，这件事你真的不用担心，“Hux打破自己的思绪，“过去你为我操心的够多了，救了我的命太多次，我无以回报--”  
“别！别谢我！”Mitaka连忙摆手，“这都是值得的。”  
“总之，这件事我搞的定，放心好了。”Hux右手握拳，碰碰Mitaka举起的拳，“And thanks for the coffee！”他抓起背包，经过收银台时瞟一眼表，十点整，Hux点点头，推开了咖啡馆的大门。


	6. Bats Fly At Dusk

十四小时前：  
Ben拖着Hux来到车库，两人跨上摩托车向上城区开去，深秋夜晚的风凉极了，吹到脸上针扎一样，Hux的脸紧紧贴在ben辐射出热量的后背上，双手绕到前面伸进Ben半敞着拉链的皮衣里，感受Ben结实的胸肌。Ben总是那么温暖，Hux羡慕地想，同时紧了紧胳膊，尽可能地贴近前面的巨大热源。  
他们一路都在这种令人享受的静默中度过，不知道过去了多久，摩托车停下了，头顶上的天空已从蓝紫色变成了藏蓝色，星星多得令人难以置信。环顾四周，Hux意识到这里算得上是全市最豪华的住宅区了，每栋别墅都有一个巨大的院子，两栋楼间距很宽，充分保证了住户的隐私，院子里长满植物，别墅的一面都隐蔽在灌木和干枯矮树的阴影中，院子围墙边有几个漂亮的法式木桌，旁边摆着简单的木头长凳，干草坪剪得齐齐的，毛茸茸的。  
别墅里灯火通明，二楼鹅黄色的灯光透过薄纱窗帘洒在干枯的灌木上，Ben拉着Hux穿过草坪，来到朴实却质感非凡的木质大门前。  
“你父母住这，你却住在平民窟？!”Hux肚子里简直有一吨问题，“你当初还抢我包？！”  
“我和我爸关系一直不好，long story.”Ben翻翻白眼，“所以我很小就搬出去了。至于抢包嘛...可能就是为了认识你吧。“Ben有些尴尬地咧咧嘴，“被抓不是计划中的一部分，所以我--临场发挥，就目前状况来看，效果不错。”Ben伸手偷袭了hux的屁股。  
“Ouch！”Hux捉住了那只不安分的手，“这不公平！”  
Ben一脸坏笑，按下门铃。  
开门的是个个子不高穿着随意的妇人，她戴着紫色边框的扁长方形眼镜，显然之前正在看书，Hux觉得Leia比电视上看到的要更瘦一些、头发更白一些。她和Ben拥抱：“嘿，你怎么这么晚还过来？”Leia站远一点，上上下下打量Ben。  
“我没事。”Ben微笑。  
Leia眼神一转落在Hux身上，警觉地问：“他是谁？”  
“妈，这是Hux。”Ben有些紧张地把Hux揽过来。  
“Armitage Hux，我听说过你。”Leia语调低了五度，用手抓住一边的眼镜腿，微微低头，目光从眼镜的上沿射出，审视地看着Hux。  
“General Organa, ma'am.”Hux直直背，深吸一口气。  
“So you two are...sleeping together？”Leia拿着手里的眼镜左右点。  
“No！我们不是--”Ben狡辩。  
“Not yet，then.”Leia自信地点点头，“进来吧。”  
和这个住宅区最初建造这些别墅的初衷相比，Organa将军的屋子里其实相当朴素，木地板，舒适的浅蓝色布面沙发，两边各有一把棕色皮质的单人沙发，茶几是一个古旧的木箱，显然经过一些翻新和改造，木箱上斜铺着一块印花方巾，方巾正中央摆着一个做旧的银质烛台，客厅层高很高，顶上的水晶吊灯投下明亮的光。Leia一屁股坐进一个单人沙发里，腿侧着蜷起来，用手环住脚腕，Ben拉着有点发愣的hux在蓝色沙发上坐下。  
“我喜欢你的红发。”Leia还在观察Hux。  
Ben被逗乐了：“家族遗传，我猜。”迅速摸了一下Hux的发尖。  
Hux好像有点反应迟钝，一丝红晕爬上脸颊，Organa将军的性格和自己想象的完全不一样，他以为Leia会...更强硬，更没有人情味？  
“好了，你们找我肯定不是为了家庭团聚的，对吧？”她端起茶杯，品了一口，顺手把眼镜摘掉。  
“是关于Hux...我们希望能用你的权限查查军用数据库。”  
“关于Brendol Hux目前的困境，嗯？“Leia挑眉，“我一直对那个家伙有意见。”她摇摇头。  
“Mom...”  
“跟我来。”Leia示意，“虽然我讨厌Brendol Sr，但我可没说不会帮你男朋友。”  
“我们不...”Hux意识到再怎么对Leia解释也没用，“Right，boyfriend.”他嘲讽。  
Leia带着他们来到壁炉旁边的墙前，抬抬脚后跟，Hux注意到她是在往脚尖上施力，一扇暗门打开了，里面全是金属墙面，顺着楼梯到地下，一件巨大的储物室--不，军火库，左边的墙上挂满枪支弹药，甚至还有一个小型榴弹发射器，中间的不锈钢桌子固定在地上，上面摆着一套先进的电脑设备，右边墙面上挂着防弹衣，正前方墙面上有一扇关闭的压力门，Hux意识到客厅墙壁上的暗门也是压力的，所以这里应该是紧急避难所，甚至可以隔绝外界空气，他抬头，看到这里有单独的换气管道和空气过滤系统。  
“有备无患，考虑到我退休前的工作。”Leia解释，她耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。  
Leia在计算机键盘上按下几个按钮，扫描了指纹：“来吧。”她侧身，示意两人上前。  
“Thanks，mom.”  
“I'll leave it to you boys then.“  
“Organa将军，谢谢。”Hux说。  
“Captain Hux.”Leia点头，踩着棉拖鞋转身爬上楼梯。

 

早上十一点，酒吧还没营业，椅子倒着摞在一起，黯淡的天光从这座改造前是工厂的建筑高大的玻璃窗间洒下，Phasma已经倚在吧台旁等着了：“有什么发现？”  
“Snoke.”  
“That Snoke...Snoke？”Phasma不可置信，“他还活着？”  
“你知道他？”Hux睁大了眼睛，“就是六十多岁，满脸疤痕褶子的那个？”  
“可以这么说，他这几年可没消停。”Phasma嫌弃地皱鼻子，“抓了一打他的从犯进去，可没有任何有效证据证明Snoke牵涉其中，这个人是个老滑头。”  
Hux脑海中突然出现了Finn的脸，他一瞬间膝盖打颤，摇摇头甩掉不愉快的回忆，他接着说：“官方记录中Snoke两年前死于一场爆炸，理论上说，他已经死了--”  
“没人会怀疑一个死人。”Phasma说。  
“我们需要Ben的帮助。"Hux询问地看着Phasma，“但你的小秘密...?”  
“我相信他。”Phasma点头。  
“你先下去，我给他打电话。”  
Phasma在酒吧的地下室里建立了一个“基地”，包括各种武器、昂贵的计算机、健身设备，和她那身拉风的盔甲。一个自称R的女孩是Phasma的技术支持，她可以黑进几乎所有系统，计算机上安装了面部识别系统，可以自动连接全市摄像头对目标进行查找。  
打完电话，Hux也来到地下室，R也在，她穿着一身灰色的衣服，Hux不是很能辨认出那到底是裙子，裤子，还是两者都有，她的深棕色头发在后脑编了三个发髻，松散地垂下来，hux之前只见过她一面，那还是在一年前自己刚了解到Phasma的“工作”之后。  
“嘿，我是Rey.”女孩笑着伸出手。  
“Hux.”  
“所以让我们先来查查这个Snoke的底细。”自称Rey的女孩轻松地说，好像是要去打电玩而不是黑国防部。她熟练地在桌边坐下，输入密码，哼着歌，手指开始在键盘上跳舞。   
Hux的手机震动，Ben。  
“phas，他到了，等我一下，我上去接他。”

Ben站在空荡荡的大厅里，四处张望，一部分头发绑在脑后，身上套着牛仔裤和一件夹克，右肩挎着自己常用的黑色双肩包。  
“Here you are.”Ben放下包，几步上前来搂住他，鼻子拱拱Hux的红发：“为什么在这儿？这里什么都没有。”  
Hux的胳膊从ben手臂下穿过，攀住Ben温暖的后背，他可以闻到ben身上的古龙水味。把下巴搭在Ben肩膀上，Hux深呼吸：“你知道，Phasma就是The Bard。”  
“其实我有点猜到了。”ben没有松开他，鼻息打在Hux敏感的脖子上，“个子高又特别灵活，女战神一样的肌肉，白天几乎不出现？和新闻联系到一起--The Bard.”  
“I'm impressed.”Hux放开Ben，“跟我来。”  
他们从酒吧标示配电室的门进入Phasma的小密室，Ben看起来一点也不惊讶，不过如果你有一个地下室放着榴弹发射器的将军妈妈，你也不会惊讶的。  
“嘿！Ben，这是Rey！”Phasma挥手。  
“What the fuck?! Rey?”  
“For fuck's sake!Ben？"两人同时喊出声。

 

“所以...rey就是你表妹？”  
“yeah...”  
“Wow, fantastic.”hux嘲讽。  
“你居然一直都认识Phasma？”Ben的视线从Rey转到Phasma，“而她和你‘工作’了这么久，你居然不知道她是我表妹？”  
Hux夹在中间，尴尬地耸耸肩：“好...吧，容我提醒，Snoke？”  
“Oh，Snoke.”Rey立刻转回电脑前。  
“Hux，关于Snoke，有一件事…我需要告诉你。”  
“什么？”Hux目不转睛地欣赏Rey令人惊叹的电脑技术，漫不经心地问。  
“我原来是他徒弟。”  
“你是什么？！”三个声音同时问。  
“Snoke的…徒弟。”  
“他杀了Finn！他是个罪不可赦的—”  
“我知道，我…他能操控你的思想。那是我最迷茫的时候，他—”ben停顿，“这不是借口。对不起。”  
“You killed for him！”Hux的眼泪顺着脸颊滴落，“我不能让…”双腿发软，Hux跪在地上，他已经如此接近拥有正常的生活，有ben在身边，可现在他知道那根本就是奢望。  
Ben在他面前蹲下：“我无法原谅自己所做的那些…罪恶，我所造成的伤害…Hux，I’m sorry…”他伸手想要抹去Hux脸上的泪水。  
“别碰我！”Hux立刻向后躲，语调冰冷，“It…it’s too much for me to handle right now…I…I need some time…”  
Hux小跑着向楼上奔去，仿佛这里突然变成了毒气室，只有出了那扇门才能呼吸。  
“Hux！”不知道是谁的声音，他懒得管。用手背胡乱地抹了把眼泪，Hux摔上了身后的门。


	7. Give'em The Axe

Hux不知道自己在寒风里游荡了多久，到家的时候，他已经感觉不到自己的手和脚了。家，他心里想，可笑，这根本不算家，当没有任何人等他回来的时候。  
思绪又飘到曾经，清冷月光下，Finn眼里渐渐流逝的光采。Hux以为自己可以和ben一起应对这些，但现在一切都变了…Ben为什么…？Hux感到了背叛，他真希望Ben永远不要告诉自己，同时却又恨他没有早早说出真相，能让自己在事情变得无法挽回之前，趁早脱身。人生中第一次，Hux不知道该怎么办。他就像被人往两个方向拉扯，理智告诉他应该尽快离开Ben，老死不相往来；内心深处，Hux却不可救药地被Ben的光环吸引，他已经不能想象没有Ben的生活。  
瘫坐在沙发上，他打开电视，老Brendol的脸出现在屏幕上：“我需要说明，Armitage Hux的确是一个私生子。直到现在才澄清此事，我深表歉意，但这不会对企业造成任何影响，鉴于他不会继承Hux家的任何资产…”  
怪不得自己从来不记得母亲的模样，怪不得Brendol Jr一被问起就支支吾吾，怪不得自己总觉得老Brendol在隐藏什么，这样一来，一切就都说得通了，hux紧紧抿住嘴唇，双手颤抖地攥住沙发靠垫，那母亲现在又在哪呢？Fuck，企业的股价又要大跳水了。他暗暗觉得好笑，活了二十七年才发现自己是个私生子，结果第一个想到的确是与自己完全无关的公司的股价，多么讽刺！  
Hux定睛再看电视，屏幕下方一行字吸引了他的注意：神秘人士爆料Hux家私生子丑闻 老宅又遇连阴雨？  
这个神秘人士多半是Snoke，他到底想要什么？Hux知道这些都是冲着自己来的，可是为了什么？难道仅仅是为了报复自己当年没有给他的那份文件？更别说当时那份文件根本就不在Hux手上。  
他又想到了Ben。他浓密的黑发，完美的金棕色眼瞳，笑起来微勾的嘴角，乍看丑陋现在却显得格外性感的大鼻子，他的温柔和通情达理，他如火的热情。可偏偏这么一个Hux能想象到最美好的存在，却和Hux最恨的人同流合污。Hux责备自己的软弱。他吸吸鼻子，憋回了威胁要涌出的泪水。  
手机铃声大作。Ben。Hux用尽全身的力气制止自己伸手去抓。铃声一遍遍地响着，好像针扎在心上，他僵硬地杵在沙发上，定定地等，直到手机屏幕熄灭。他颤抖地吐气，才意识到自己自始至终都在屏息。  
泪水和肺部不可抑止的痉挛同时袭来，Hux抽噎着，扶着靠背慢慢躺下，转向一边，蜷起膝盖，缩成一团，眼泪浸湿了软垫，他不知道自己为何在流泪。  
直到一天的疲倦与痛苦将他拉入沉睡，Hux才停止了颤抖。  
至于大门被打开的轻响，Hux完全没有听到。

 

“Hux？”Ben轻手轻脚进来，有些焦急地小声喊。  
向前两步，他看到了蜷缩在沙发上睡着了的Hux。柔软的红发乱七八糟，脸上还挂着杂乱的泪痕，双手紧紧抱住膝盖。Ben心疼极了，后悔自己当时没有追出去。坐在沙发旁的的椅子上，他伸手轻轻按摩Hux的头皮，Hux无意识地靠向这触感，手还是救命稻草一样紧紧抱着膝盖。Ben叹了口气，Hux心底里是如此地缺乏安全感，可表面上他却坚硬，冷漠。ben痛恨年轻时的自己，恨自己太过天真，恨自己任由Snoke把他变成一件武器，所有他造成的伤痛，手上的鲜血，梦魇无时无刻萦绕着他。而现在Hux又因此受到伤害，Ben真是恨不得撞墙，如果这样可以减轻Hux的痛苦的话。他愿意做任何事。  
手上的动作还在继续，Hux好像放松了不少，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，抱紧膝盖的手也不再用力地指尖发白了，Hux向上挪了挪，眼睛还闭着，看来他睡得很沉。  
Ben纠结了一小会要不要把Hux抱进卧室里，让他能舒适地在床上躺平。最终他放弃了，因为害怕Hux途中醒来，发现自己在Ben怀抱里而更加恨他。虽然Hux不会承认，但Ben知道他是那种宁可孤独一生也不愿在别人面前展示自己软弱的一面的人，更何况现在他们之间降到冰点的关系，和Ben借了Phasma的钥匙偷偷溜进来（Ben估摸着光这一项就够Hux把自己列入“一辈子都不愿交往”的名单）。  
想到这，Ben不知不觉放慢了按摩的速度，Hux不满地咕噜，用头拱拱Ben的手，苍白纤细的手指摸上来…突然间，Hux从沙发上跳起来，拽着Ben的胳膊给了他一个过肩摔，Ben闷哼一声重重砸在没有铺地毯的地板上，还没来得及反应，Hux已经跨坐上来，双手紧紧掐住Ben的脖子，Ben几乎要被这一通折腾搞得失去意识。  
“你他妈怎么进来的？”Hux逼问。  
“phas-”  
“Fuck you！Fuck everyone！It's not fair！You think you could just walk into my fucking house and do whatever you want？Who do you think you are？My fucking boyfriend？”鼻翼翕动，Hux嘲讽地低吼，手仍然掐着Ben，“You killed him. YOU killed Finn. That I’ll never forget.”Hux一手撑地，流畅地站起来，转身离开了客厅，钻进卧室，甩下一句“滚出我的公寓”便摔上了门。  
Ben赶忙追上去：“Hux，please！”一只手扶在门框上，他低声恳求。  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
门突然打开，Hux平静地站在面前，绿眸子直直盯住他：“好吧，你想说什么？”  
“I love you，Hux.”

 

“You...What？”祖母绿一样的眼睛睁大了，Hux声音里充满疑问和不确定。  
“是的，你没听错。”Ben点头，“我不求你的原谅，因为我明白那些不值得也不应该被原谅。这也注定了我的余生都会在自我厌恶和悔恨中度过。在遇见你之前，我和Knights of Ren离开了Snoke，四处游荡，没有目标。后来被招募入伍，几年时间，出了无数任务，每一次我都抱着必死的心态，可偏偏命运弄人，我总是得不到安宁。”叹口气，Ben接着说，“直到他们要求我们合作。见你的第一面我便知道自己想要什么了，我人生中再没有那么清醒的时刻了。”Ben无奈地笑笑，摇了摇头，“You were my light, Hux, just like your fiery hair. And you still are.”  
Hux双手握拳，指甲抠进手掌，内心挣扎的表情全都写在脸上，让人忍不住想伸手抚平他纠缠的眉头。  
“那不是你的错，Snoke杀了Finn。”长出一口气，Hux看起来做好了决定，“I'm sorry. 我只是--”  
“I know, I know. Son of a bitch always gets under your skin, right？“  
“他妈的Snoke。”Hux咬牙。

他们重新来到客厅，气氛终于不那么剑拔弩张了，Hux到厨房泡了两杯茶，和Ben一人一头，坐在沙发上，右胳膊肘架在靠背上，手里端着一杯冒着热气的绿茶。  
“刚刚发现，我是个私生子。”抿一口茶，Hux轻松地说，好像在聊别人的八卦。  
“什么？！”Ben小声惊呼，“Oh, fuck.”  
“反正老Brendol也不能待我更差劲了，所以...这其实对我没什么影响。”Hux微微抬起茶杯，做了一个无所谓的手势。  
“你觉得Snoke是幕后黑手？”  
“综合我们掌握的信息来说，是的。”  
“你知道他为什么要这么做？”  
“这也是我想搞清的。“  
“我了解他，他所做的一切都有目的，永远都在秘密谋划着什么。”Ben说，“We need Phasma to kick the answers out of them.”他咧嘴扯出一个邪恶的微笑。  
Hux机械地点了一下头，眼神里露出笑意。


	8. Double Or Quits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence in this Chapter

瞄准镜里，两个绿色身影在屋顶飞奔，追逐前面一个仓皇逃窜Snoke的走狗。Hux趴在楼顶上，夜晚的凉风拂过耳际，手指抚在板机上，枪管跟着走狗缓慢移动。Ben说服了Phasma让自己和Hux加入她晚上的“Ass-kicking crusade”，现在他正穿着自己的Kylo Ren制服在屋顶上狂奔，Hux真搞不清戴着那么个黑乎乎的头盔他怎么能看清东西，更别说优雅地在房顶间跳跃了。  
“Canary, now！”Ren的声音在耳边响起，头盔的变声器让他的声音显得格外低沉。  
Hux缓缓吐气，扣动板机，目标应声倒地，“我马上下来。”他声线平稳，飙升的肾上腺素让他有点轻飘飘的，拆卸枪管的手却仍然精准利落。

他们把不省人事的目标转移到一处废弃的工厂里，捆在一把小的可怜的椅子上，简单给他流血不止的腿止了血（其实只是用破布条勒住而已）。  
Ben递给Hux一个头盔，整个面部是钢化玻璃制成的，分成了许多个墨绿色不透明的小方格，hux接过头盔在昏暗的灯光下端详，发现侧面刻着一行小字：S. Ren, THROUGH VICTORY, I GAIN HARMONY  
“这是Lila的，原来我们叫她Savat Ren。”Ben解释。  
“她是你们中的一个。”  
“Yes. She was a...good friend.”Ben难过地说，“她救了我们所有人，除了自己......她就像我妹妹。”  
“我很抱歉。”Hux低语，戴上头盔。

“我...我在哪？”那个垃圾醒了，惊恐的语调让人鄙视，“你们...你们是谁？”  
Phasma从阴影中走出来，站在他面前，高大的身躯和完全挡住了洒下的黄光，银灰色的盔甲闪闪发光：“我只是有几个问题需要你回答，如果你配合，我们就饶你不死，如果你拒绝合作的话…”  
“我有不少办法能让你一心求死。”Ren在后面说，变声器使他听起来阴森可怕。  
“别！别！我说！我说！”那人睁着惊恐的肿眼睛，绝望地喊。  
“Snoke，他为什么回来？”  
“我不知道！”他急切地喊。  
Ren缓缓上前去，伸出一只戴了手套的手，掐住他的下巴。  
“Snoke...Snoke会杀了我的！”  
“就算你什么都没说，你觉得你回去之后他会相信吗？Snoke可是宁可错杀，也不愿放过的人。”Hux在后面悠悠地说，他的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“......”因为恐慌而瞪大的眼睛在三个人之间扫来扫去。  
“他想知道一个什么...武器的信息！他想要Hux知道的信息！”  
“Hux？”Ren问，“哪个Hux？”  
“就是那个私生子！”  
Kylo手捏得更紧了：“那条私生子新闻和栽赃Hux企业，也是Snoke干的？”  
“Snoke好像在和什么人合作...Snoke叫他Don...他们好像和Hux家有什么积怨！”  
Phasma又上前一步：“snoke的老巢在哪？”  
“我......”Kylo威胁地拍了拍他的脸，“我不知道！他总是让我在39号码头见他！我真的不知道！”他似乎特别害怕Kylo Ren这个形象，脸都白了，变着调尖叫。  
Phasma后退，与Hux并肩站立。  
“他没用了。”Hux摆摆手。Ren右手撩起囚犯汗津津垂在额头上的几缕碎发，动作带着一丝病态的温柔，环上他的脖子，重心前倾，Hux几乎可以看到黑袍下Ren胳膊上隆起的肌肉，椅子上的废物发出极度惊恐的气音，不断挣扎颤抖，几缕头发又从头顶垂落，捆住他的锁链咯吱作响。  
随着一声脆响，一切归于平静。

“所以...39号码头？”Ben摘下头盔，无所谓地耸耸肩，和Leia的神态如出一辙。  
“你们不应该杀了他的。”Phasma也摘了头盔，金发被汗浸湿，贴在额头上，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
“打破了你的'no killing'规矩？”Ben挑眉，转身面对还在椅子上绑着已经冰冷的尸体，“我来处理好了。”  
“决定别人的生死不是你的权力！”Phasma很是不悦。  
“放他回去他也活不成，还不如给他个痛快！”  
“他应该去监狱！”  
“然后呢？过上一个月，一星期，甚至一天，他又会回到街上，接着做他的龌龊勾当！”Ben深呼吸，“我只是做了必要的事情。”  
“他应该受到法律的制裁！他不是必须要死。”Phasma来回踱步。  
“真的？你信这些？”  
“我相信这不是我该做的决定，而这也当然不是你的！”  
“有人逼着你穿上这身盔甲还是怎么？”Ben嘲讽。  
Hux在旁边根本插不上话，他干脆抱臂看戏。反正自己完全不在乎是不是多死一个人。

“You know you are just one bad day away from being me.”Ben听起来难过极了，Hux不能更了解这种感情，因为自己狠不下心来而害死的战友，晚扣几秒板机，就又有一个勇士命丧他乡，只能随意埋在冰冷的土地里，连墓碑都来不及刻。就像Finn，心里一个声音提醒他，Hux怀疑自己如果回去，回到Finn的葬身之地，会连尸骨都找不到。  
“Yeah. "沉思片刻的Phasma叹气，目光呆呆地定在沾满油污的灯泡投射到地面的光点上。

 

“昨晚玩的开心？”Mitaka眨眨眼，把Hux的咖啡递给他。  
“是啊，尤其是那两个巨人宝宝。”Hux吐舌，低头看手表。墙上的钟慢了五分钟。“他俩抢奶瓶。”  
“棒极了，是不是？”Mitaka强忍笑意，摸摸鼻尖。  
“对了，你前几天的约会怎么样？”角落里一个宿醉的家伙用几乎包住整张脸的手帕重重地擤鼻涕，恶心。Hux不禁皱眉。  
“别提了！对方自始至终都不会找话题，尴尬死了。”  
擤鼻涕的声音又大了几分贝，还伴上了鼻音浓重的咳嗽声。  
“我...”  
“嗯？”Mitaka随意地哼一声。  
Hux想警告他关于Snoke的事，可转念一想，Mitaka还是不知道为好。他实在不希望把Mitaka和自己一起拽回噩梦中。  
“没什么，就是想告诉你酒吧的伏特加该补了。”Hux用右手食指拨了拨散落到额前的碎发。  
醉汉出去了，走路东倒西歪。  
“你和Ben...？”Mitaka试探。他肯定知道前几天的事了。  
“老样子，没什么好说的。”醉汉转身，撞到了垃圾桶，“我喜欢他，就是...”  
“觉得自己不值得？害怕这种新的感觉？”  
Hux叹了口气。  
“你知道，其实这一切都不是那么可怕的。你只是在害怕迈出第一步。”Mitaka鼓励地抬起嘴角，“就，试试看？”  
“试试看。”Hux微笑。 

Hux从咖啡馆出来，小心翼翼不要碰到已经横在路边的醉鬼。用脚尖拨开地上散落的易拉罐，他踮着脚在贫民窟流着脏水的地上，芭蕾似的，艰难前行。  
早晨的酒吧里一片宁静，Hux从里面把门上了锁，来到灯火通明的地下室，垃圾桶里有好几个浓缩咖啡的外卖杯，Rey在电脑前，手上飞快的在键盘上按着，面前一个和垃圾桶里一模一样的咖啡杯，脸上挂着两个大大的黑眼圈。  
Phasma在一旁的小型宜家沙发上蜷着，Ben在另一边的地上铺个小毯子，长腿从毯子边上伸出来。  
“通宵？”  
“嗯哼。”Rey的视线黏在屏幕上，声音里全是睡意。  
听到声音，Phasma慢慢从自己原来的位置升起，随手整整她还没来得及换的衣服；Ben侧身，一边手肘撑起自己的头，另一只手揉着眼睛，他的黑发杂乱的散落在肩上、额头上。  
“Morning.”Ben喃喃。  
“39号码头，原来是一个专门存放化学品的车间，因为五年前一次毒气泄漏事件暂停使用。”Phasma转到地下室的另一头，用水洗了把脸，“Snoke总是在一桩犯罪快结束时出现在现场，所以Rey写了一个算法，计算Snoke每次出现在犯罪地点和犯罪开始的时间差，得出一个他可能的藏身区域，而这个区域的中心就是39号码头。”  
“而我们今天晚上要去端了他的老窝。”Ben从后面凑上来，离Hux只有十几公分。  
Hux向后靠去，头枕在Ben宽阔温暖的肩膀上，Ben愣住了。  
Phasma刷牙的声音在这空间里回荡。  
“我做了一个决定。”Hux耳语，享受着Ben身上辐射出来的热量。  
Ben没说话，双手环到他纤瘦的腰上。  
水流声是唯一的背景音。  
Hux感觉到温热潮湿的呼吸落在他的脖颈，然后Ben用鼻子蹭了蹭他，用只有他们两人能听到的音量说：“I'm glad.”  
十指交缠，Hux侧头亲了Ben的脸颊。

“今天，你们可以杀了他。”焕然一新的Phasma绷紧嘴唇。  
“你不想把他交给警察吗？”Ben显然有些惊讶。  
“You were right.”Phasma表情严肃，“如果我的方法不管用呢？把他们全部关进去花了半年，而他们呢？出来只用了六天。就这一次，我们按你的方法来。”  
“一旦过了这条线，你就没有回头路了。”Ben摇头。  
Phasma眼神凝重。


	9. Traps Need Fresh Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Poe implied

“Hux，你在屋顶，掩护我们；我和Ben从两边夹击。”  
Hux从后座把枪递给Ben，“Rey，能听见吗？”  
“收到。你们还有五分钟到达码头。”Rey的声音从耳麦里传来。  
Hux在狙击枪上的手指攥紧了，他一遍遍地深呼吸，成败就此一举。  
“放松，Hux，我们会没事的。”Ben覆上他不知不觉已经关节发白的手，安慰地握握。  
“我知道。”Hux心跳加快，肾上腺素迅速作用于全身肌肉。“操。”  
“Hux，你先下车，上旁边的工厂楼顶。”Rey指挥。  
Phasma关掉车灯，停在因几天前下雨而微微潮湿的路面上，四周一片漆黑，39号码头里堆叠的废旧集装箱在月光下依稀可见，空气里的水汽不舒服地缠绕在身体周围。  
Ben没有松手。  
“Good luck, Canary.”Ben别扭地从狭小的副驾驶转过身来，低头吻了他的手背，和Hux目光相接，柔软的嘴唇停留片刻，“May the Force be with you.”  
Knights of Ren的祝福语，Hux听到过不少次他们在上战场前互相告别。  
深吸一口湿冷的空气：“May the Force be with you.”Hux听见自己说。他翻身跳下厢式货车。

屋顶上一小滩一小滩的积水，军靴无声地带着Hux前行，他找了一块较为干爽的地方蹲下，把已装好一半的狙击枪从背包里掏出来，装好，拧上消音器，夜视镜。  
那晚，也是这种气温和湿度。  
Finn带着痞气的笑意。Poe送给他的飞行夹克。血渍浸透夹克前胸。空洞的眼神。膝盖上的寒意。远方飞鸟的振翅。  
宇宙的虚空。  
Hux脱掉外套，在毫无生气的屋顶上趴好。  
“就位。”Ren经过处理的声音。  
“就位。”Phasma紧随其后。  
“收到。”Hux听到自己不带一丝感情，和这该死的天气一样冰冷的声音。  
他想变得温暖。  
他渴望正常人的感情。  
他害怕随之而来的痛苦。  
Ben，Kylo Ren，救救我，求你。  
“Hold.”Rey说。  
黑暗慢慢浸透周身。静默。唯有每次心跳将血液泵到耳骨的声音。海浪的声音。Hux记得自己小时候第一次手指并齐轻轻盖在耳朵上听到的声音。  
Finn开怀大笑，Poe的手臂环上他的背。  
母亲的笑声。  
救救我。  
“NOW！”  
两人破门而入，两声巨响在码头上空回荡。  
瞄准镜里看不到任何危险的迹象，没有人，什么都没有，奇怪。  
“Something is off.”Hux说。  
“这里没人。”Ren回应。  
“等等...这儿！”phasma发现一扇半开的暗门。  
“别去！”hux警告，“进去我就掩护不了你们了，视线受阻！”  
“It's okay.“Ren摘了头盔。  
或许将自己和别人隔离不是答案。  
“I love you, Ren.”他听见自己颤抖的声音。  
或许这才是答案。  
他失去了意识。  
“这里也没人！Hell.”Phasma用气音诅咒。  
“Hux？收到吗？Hux！”Ren的声音从落在房顶积水里的耳麦中传来，“操！这是个陷阱！”

 

Hux睁开眼，视线一片模糊，这是哪？他记得自己在屋顶上...然后...  
“你花了不少时间才醒来，我可能敲得太狠了。”熟悉的声音，谁？Hux隐约感到后背一丝凉意。谁把他绑在椅子上？  
使劲眨眨眼，Snoke的脸出现在前面。Hux一个激灵，几乎要掀翻椅子，疯狂地拉扯着嵌入手腕皮肤的手铐。  
“放松，别这么激动-”Hux甩甩脑袋，绝望地扫视四周。他突然意识到刚刚的声音不是从Snoke嘴里发出的。Snoke跪在地上，双手铐在背后，嘴被塞住，眼里充满怒火。  
角落里的影子抖动了一下。  
“你是谁？”Hux对着隐藏在阴影里的人说。  
“你真的认不出来吗？”这嗓音该死的熟悉，带着一丝愤怒和悲伤，“你就没有梦见过我？”  
这不可能...不可能是...  
那人向前一步，早已超出使用年限的灯泡发出昏暗的光，照在一张棱角分明的脸上。  
“Poe？”他的容貌和两年前几乎没有差别，除了眼中的疲惫和痛苦。  
Ben，你在哪。  
“你已经死了！你-”Hux狂乱地摇头，“这不是真的...这不可能...”  
“我走运了，一队士兵捡到了我，浑身是血，脑袋开花。”Poe又向前一步，指指自己脑后，“缝了二十针。”  
“你为什么在这？”Hux艰难地抬起自己拷在座椅扶手上的双手。  
“我为什么在这？你想不明白？”Poe挑眉，眼眶湿润，“Finn.”  
“这就是为什么Snoke在这？”  
“不，不，不。”Poe扯动嘴角，“这就是为什么你在这。”  
“Snoke扣动的扳机，没错，可是那又是谁的错呢？”看到Hux困惑的表情，Poe不耐烦地解释，“YOU chose to let him die.”  
灯泡在从这座建筑只剩窗框的窗户吹进的风中颤巍巍的摇曳，地上的影子忽大忽小。  
“我也不想让他死！你说我该怎么做？嗯？让Snoke把他俩都杀了？”  
“嘿，别激动，Snoke不是在这吗？”Poe完全没有丝毫Hux记忆中温柔的样子，只剩下吞噬心智的愤怒，“他找到我，花言巧语想洗清自己的责任，让我把仇恨全转到你身上。可惜，Snoke不知道我早已认定你们两个都该死了。”Poe戏剧化地叹气，“我让他相信你有关于当年名叫‘DeathStar’核弹头位置的信息，说实话，我没想到你这么轻信。“他转向Snoke，眯起眼，挤出一个胜利的笑容。  
Snoke气得发抖，要不是自己的尴尬处境，这倒是个不错的景观。Hux想。  
“你知道，我们本来计划回国就结婚，连地点都选好了。”  
又开始下雨了。雨点被风刮进来，在地面形成一块块小的湿点。  
“I loved him. You know.“最后一个音节变了调，Poe从夹克胸前拽出一条链子，上面挂着一个烧到变形的金属牌，“这个狗牌，是他唯一没被烧毁的遗物。我在Fi-他的坟上，如果那也能算的话，用手挖了一整天，才找到这一块。”Poe攥紧拳头，小心地将狗牌握在手心，“你们居然火化了他！我连...见不着他最后一面...”他小心地亲吻那块早已不成形的狗牌，双手掩面。  
Hux发现自己裤子上也有湿迹。  
脸上也有。  
谁能来救救我。  
“我从来都没有停止过自责。我责备自己没有按计划行事，责备自己低估了敌人。是的，我害死了Finn。”如果今晚是自己的忌日，那就这样好了，到此为止吧。  
让我解脱吧。

“其实...我还给你准备了一个惊喜。”Poe胡乱用袖子抹掉眼泪，大步走到房间另一头，Hux听到衣服和水泥地面摩擦的声音。  
“隆重登场--Dopheld Mitaka！”  
Hux尽量保持表情不变。Mitaka拒绝发出任何声音，眉头紧缩。  
外面的雨下大了，滴滴答答个不停。  
Poe把他拖到Snoke旁边，引来Mitaka不满地低吼。  
“二选一，谁死？”Poe举起手枪。  
“我-”  
砰！

Snoke倒下了，满是皱纹的脸上仍带着怒意。  
“简单，不是吗？”Poe轻声说，“下面...”  
“我！杀了我！”Hux尖叫，嗓音嘶哑，他不知道自己是什么时候开始啜泣的。  
“那Mitaka怎么办？嗯？要我送他去陪你吗？”Poe讽刺，“要我也去陪你吗？“  
“Finn不会希望看到你这样的！”  
“不要告诉我他希望我怎样！你根本不配！”Poe已经在吼叫了，手枪危险地对着Mitaka的后脑。  
“I'm SORRY！For everything！”Hux声嘶力竭，“就，杀了我，求你。”  
“那之前的一切不就白费了吗？所有对你家的攻击？”Poe的笑声介于抽泣和嚎叫之间，“我想让你体会失去一切的感觉，就像我当年一样。”  
这就是终结了。Ben Solo，Kylo Ren。我爱你。  
雨还在下，地面上的湿迹不断扩大。  
泪水模糊了视线。  
母亲令人安心的笑声。一缕红色的发丝。老Brendol的斥责。小Brendol偷偷塞给自己的饼干。中学欺负他的同学。Finn击中目标后端着枪得意地笑。Ben金棕色的眼瞳。Ben宽阔的胸膛。Ben，Ben，Ben。

砰！两个位置的枪同时响起，两次击发。Poe倒在地上，Mitaka也倒在地上，一泡血液在地面上缓缓扩散。  
“Mitaka！”  
“我还好！我...没死！”  
“Hux！”Ben焦急地冲进来，浑身湿透，头发贴在前额，Phasma紧跟其后。  
终于从椅子里站起来，大腿肌肉差点撑不住自己，Hux趔趄一步，还好Ben眼疾手快把他揽到怀里。  
Ben紧紧搂着他不放，脸埋在Hux肩窝上：“我不会再放你走了。”  
“我以为我再也见不到你了。”Hux瘫软在这熟悉的气息里，手环住Ben又湿又冷的腰。  
子弹穿过了Mitaka的肩膀，情况还算乐观，Phasma扶他起来，两人一瘸一拐地向门口走去。  
雨停了。  
Hux转过身，Poe的脸颊苍白，一侧沾了不少血。  
他们把Poe用防水布裹起来，连夜开车来到公墓，葬在了Finn的衣冠冢旁边。


	10. As We Go Towards The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is rather short, sorry! : P

墓园里，两个穿着黑色大衣的身影并肩站在一座墓碑旁。由于前日下雨，草地湿漉漉的。空气中水雾氤氲。  
一朵白玫瑰被轻轻放在墓前，半透明的象牙色花瓣吸收着深秋热度微弱的阳光，干枯草叶上的露珠滴下，折射出金色光点的七彩组成，落在玫瑰散发幽香的花瓣上，顺着纹理滑落。  
“他们不应该是这个下场。”Hux戴着黑色皮手套的右手拿着一枝玫瑰，微微含着下巴，冻得指尖发红的左手和Ben十指相交，“战争...它们需要停止。“  
“没错。”沉默片刻，Ben松开Hux的手，让他弯腰放下自己手里的花。  
不远处教堂的钟声敲响，八，九，十。Hux重新戴好左手的手套，任由Ben揽着他向街道走去，他回头最后看了一眼黯淡的墓碑和两朵充满生气的玫瑰。  
再见，Finn，Poe。

“我是认真的。当我告诉你我爱你的时候。“Hux说。  
“我知道。”Ben微笑，脸颊肌肉牵动嘴角，眼中放射出融化坚冰的光芒，连笑纹都那么迷人。  
Hux停下脚步，引着Ben转过来面向自己，双手捧住Ben的脸，视线扫过下巴，鼻尖，到散布脸颊的黑痣，最后停留在那对深邃的眼眸上，“I love you.”他叹息，吐出的白雾迅速消逝在冷冽的大气中，如水的绿眸子波动，“Do you understand？”  
最近几天这句话出现的频率太高了，Hux愉悦地想，他从没对别人说过我爱你，除了Ben。  
或许还有母亲，如果她还健在的话。  
“And I you.”Ben合上了他们嘴唇之间的距离。  
终于，终于结束了。所有的痛苦，所有的纠结。  
这就是答案。  
Ben的嘴唇柔软极了。  
这就是无限接近太阳的光和热而又不被灼伤的感觉。  
舌尖相触，Ben须后水的味道令人安心。他们的鼻尖相抵。Ben的温度辐射到他脸上，腰上，胸膛上。  
Hux几乎要在这触感里颤抖。  
直到两人不得不因为缺氧而分开，嘴唇红润，脸上都带着笑。  
“走，我们去看Mitaka。”Ben最后又在Hux嘴上啄一下，紧紧牵起他的手，混进街上的人群中。

“所以...你们正式确定了？”Mitaka在病床上滑稽地单手端着Hux带来的咖啡，眉毛几乎要冲破发际线。  
“嗯哼。”Ben坏笑，“下周我要就搬进Hux家了。”  
“What？！”Hux和Mitaka同时惊讶地小声喊。  
“是啊，这家伙没我不行。”他顶顶Hux的肩。  
“我要Milicent。”hux皱鼻子，故意装作生气的样子。  
“好，”Ben拉长音节，“反正Mili也喜欢你。”

Hux的阳台上，两个身影并排坐着，每人手里一个装满热巧克力的马克杯，Milicent趴在Hux腿上懒洋洋地低声咕噜。  
下午四点，冬日的天光已经逐渐变暗，雪花一片片飘落。  
他们不时交换几个巧克力味的亲吻，互相依偎，一口口抿着手里的饮品，享受两人之间舒适的沉默。  
Ben还是那么温暖。  
他爱Ben的一切。Ben浓密的黑发，Ben明亮的棕色眼睛，Ben说话时低沉的嗓音。Ben贴在自己裸露胸前柔软的嘴唇，Ben刮过自己大腿内侧的胡茬，Ben得意的神态。  
而最棒的就是，Hux知道Ben也同样爱他。  
就这样好了。直到生命尽头。  
Hux第一次看到了希望。火苗一样，在这冰天雪地里越烧越旺。  
别走，Hux想。  
我会永远在你身边，他听见Ben说。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! This journey has been incredible, and I'm really happy to be a part of this Ship. It is no exaggeration to say that this fandom kind of bumped into my life at my most depressing moment and sort of saved me from it. Hux and Kylo are such complicated characters and their relationship is absolutely worth exploring and I enjoyed showing my understanding of it in this shitty fic sooo much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
